<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing Your Anchor by ReignWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947681">Facing Your Anchor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites'>ReignWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Episode: s06e14 Face-to-Faceless, Fights, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Protective Theo Raeken, Redemption, Theo Raeken Has PTSD, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Theo was there to witness the beating Liam took from Gabe and Nolan? What if he was the one who put a stop to the fight and saved Liam?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2301404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facing Your Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So recently, I watched the scene where Liam gets brutally beaten by Gabe and Nolan, and it was hard to watch. It angered me how people just stood by and watched them, so I decided to write this piece.</p><p>Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and motivate me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo lists the vocabulary words and recites the definition over and over again in his head while stuffing his math textbook in his locker. He grabs the English textbook and shuts the metal locker close. It’s amusing to him how the town knows the existence of werewolves and yet, school is still in session. Clearly, the administrations don’t care about the fragile lives of their students. Not when they believe finals are far more important than being in the middle of a war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden appearance of Mason standing by his locker startles Theo from his thoughts, but he recovers quickly, giving the other boy a look of confusion. He notices the two heartbeats behind Mason and doesn’t need his vision to immediately recognize Corey and Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you idiots doing?” Theo grumbles half-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Mason says a little too quickly then tenses. “I mean- what do you mean idiots? Why is the word plural? It’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear Corey and Liam’s heartbeats behind you.” Theo rolls his eyes. “What’s going on?” He quirks an eyebrow, expecting an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going on.” Theo hears the uptick of Mason’s heart, but before he can call him out on his lie, Mason fires the question back at him. “What’s going on with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Coming back to school as if you didn’t try to kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English class. I still have to graduate,” Theo says slowly and shifts his gaze to where he knows Liam is. The uptick of the beta’s heartbeat makes Theo smirk. “Wanna explain to me why you’re playing hide and seek?” He asks, his tone dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not playing hide and seek!” Liam snaps from his spot behind Mason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever. I don’t care.” Theo rolls his eyes then glances down at his cellphone. A distraction to ignore the fact he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>care. “I gotta go to class. My English teacher already hates me enough for being a monster.” He snorts bitterly before turning away from the group and walking to his classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The need to graduate and getting out of here is strong. The sooner the better, especially when there are hunters littering Beacon Hills like a virus. Then there’s the thing that’s amplifying their fear. Whatever this is...the war, the enemies. Theo wants no part in it, and he’s been doing good at keeping himself hidden. Blending into the background, so far it’s been working. The torment he received from the public was a couple of glances and insults thrown at him, but he’s grown used to it. They’re not enough to anger him to get him to shift. Not when he has an anchor to keep him grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anchor. That’s a dangerous path Theo wants no part in but the longer he denies it, the worse his PTSD and nightmares get. Restless nights are filled with the images of his dead sister ripping his heart out during his time in hell. The menacing smile and her cold stare are burned into his mind. Forever haunted by the ghost of his innocent sister whose only purpose was to protect her younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Theo…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold hand presses into his chest, the whisper of his name getting louder by the second. Theo squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of Liam, blocking out the memories. The voice of his dead sister sends shivers down his spine, so he thinks about his anchor. The one who pulled him out of hell and gave him a second chance. A chance to redeem himself and be better. Be the person his sister hoped he would become. The memories he shares with Liam ground him, bringing him back to the present. Their memories aren’t good, far from it actually, but it’s the only source to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo opens his eyes and sees the deserted hallway staring back at him, taunting him. He can almost see the vivid outline of Tara crawling her way towards him, leaving a trail of black blood behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trance is broken by the clamant commotion coming from another classroom. He tilts his head and focuses his hearing on the group of students murmuring harsh whispers to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he the one? The monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed the boy in the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow eyes. Fangs. He has them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let him go!” Mason bellows from outside the classroom and tries to shove through the group of people but two students grab onto his arms and pull him back. Not letting him through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sickening crack of bones could be heard when Nolan punches Liam in the face, his head slamming back against the wall and denting the area. “You’re fighting it, but you can’t hold back forever,” Nolan taunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawns on him when Theo realizes it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liam </span>
  </em>
  <span>who’s in trouble. His feet start to move on their own, following the direction of the crowd. He can hear the beta’s heart race and the metallic smell of blood in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something!” Mason begs, struggling against the students to try and get through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s best to work things out on their own,” Mrs. Finch says, stepping away from the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl bubbles from Theo’s chest as he turns the corner, ignoring the stares he receives from passing students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up! Fight back! Show us the monster you are!” Gabe shouts. Theo can hear the repeating punches and kicks they’re throwing at Liam. And Liam...Liam’s just taking it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo spots the swarm of students standing outside the classroom as they watch the fight unfold. He moves forward and looks over their shoulders, watching as Liam crumbles to the ground, having been brutally assaulted by the students towering over him. Blood drips down from his mouth, staining his wrinkly t-shirt. Gabe grabs a handful of his shirt and lifts him from the ground, pinning him to the wall while everyone’s standing back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>like bystanders. “Open your eyes!” He demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shakes his head and keeps his eyes squeezed shut, digging his claws into the palms of his hands to prevent himself from shifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam!” Theo shouts and moves to pass through the door but gets held back by the students. “What the hell are you doing? Fight them back!” He pleads desperately and yanks his arm away from a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hint of a smile forms on Liam’s face. The beta breathes in deeply and uncurls his hands, opening his eyes to stare back at Gabe with his blue eyes filled with determination. Anchoring himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe stares back at Liam with anger and delivers a hard punch to his stomach. Liam grunts in pain and hunched over, curling his arms protectively around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that angers Theo. It angers him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can feel the unadulterated fire igniting inside him, letting out the monster he desperately tried to bury away. He walks forward again but gets stopped by a hand on his shoulder, shoving him back. He flashes his golden eyes and growls at the boy, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly until he breaks his fingers. The student howls in pain and yanks his hand away, cradling it to his chest and turning away from Theo. Theo shoves through the crowd of students and ignores the groans of pain from the force of it. He grabs the back of Gabe’s shirt and throws him off Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe looks shocked at seeing Theo, but he doesn’t have time to recover when the chimera delivers a powerful kick to his stomach. Gabe stumbles back and lands on his back with a groan. “You want a monster?” Theo threatens and kneels beside the boy’s body. “I’ll give you a monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo flashes his eyes at him and raises his clawed hands, bringing them down on Gabe. He sinks his claws into the flesh and shreds his arms, chest, stomach, and face into a mess of bloody ribbons. Streaks and spots of red blood splatter over his face and neck, giving him the image of a crazed person yearning to kill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They killed a hellhound. They killed Brett and Lori, and they hurt Liam. They would’ve killed Liam too if Theo hadn’t stepped in. Theo snarls, baring his elongated fangs at Gabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, stop!” Liam tackles the chimera to the ground and wraps his arms and legs around the older boy to cage him in. “That’s enough!” He growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo struggles against Liam’s hold and roars at the group of students who are staring at him with wide scared eyes. Liam tightens his hold on the older boy and waits until Theo stops fighting and slumps against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog in his brain clears, and he blinks rapidly, shifting back to his human features and looking around the classroom. Horrendous wounds litter Gabe’s unconscious body, lying in a pool of his own blood. Theo would’ve figured he killed the boy if it wasn’t for the faint heartbeat. Nolan cowers to the corner of the room when Theo looks at him. The rest of the students except Mason and Corey left. The pair are staring at the chimera with looks of relief and shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam reluctantly untangles himself from Theo and stands from the ground, pulling the older boy with him. Theo grinds his teeth together, and in two long steps, has Nolan pinned to the wall with his claws digging into his neck, smearing Gabe’s blood all over his skin and shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo!” Liam protests and grips onto Theo’s shoulder, grounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you.” Theo’s voice wavers from the immense anger burning low in his gut as he stares into Nolan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill him!” Liam shouts desperately, trying to tug Theo away from the shaking boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo bats Liam’s hand away and ignores him. “But not today. No, not yet. I’m going to let you live, but the next time I see you, you’re going to end up like Gabe. In every second of your pathetic little life, you’re going to be scared of me because you’re not safe. Not from me. I’m coming for you. I’m coming for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you.” He digs his claws into the boy’s side and grins down at the gasp of pain. “You got that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan nods. “Y-Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Theo murmurs, letting go of the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Theo turns back, Liam’s staring at him with fury in his eyes. “You could’ve killed him!” He gestures to Gabe. “If-If they find out it was you they’re going to hunt you down. They’re going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re already hunting me down. They’re hunting all of us down,” Theo points out, looking from Liam to Corey and Mason. “They killed three supernatural beings. We’re next, and they won’t stop until we’re all dead. If keeping you, Mason, and Corey safe means killing them then I’ll do it. Damn the consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you stopped being a killer,” Liam whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old habits die hard,” Theo mumbles, walking out of the classroom. He shouldn’t stay here, or he’ll have a swarm of hunters on his tail. He can hear the three of them following after him, having figured they needed to get out of there as well. “If I hadn’t stepped in they would’ve killed you, Liam. Then Corey and Mason. Then the rest of the pack.” He shakes his head and only stops when they’re outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be another way. There’s always another way,” Mason says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any idea?” Theo rebukes, turning around to look at Mason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo groans, raising his hand to cut Mason off before he can continue. “I know what Scott said. May I remind you his plan killed Brett and Lori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of guilt ignites within Liam, and he looks down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest then?” Corey asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, kill them.” Theo shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Liam asks incredulously and snaps his gaze towards Theo. “Why are you so hell-bent on killing them now? You didn’t seem to care when Brett and Lori died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because-” Theo cuts himself off and snaps his mouth shuts, exhaling harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because?” Mason encourages, glancing between Liam and Theo in the middle of an intense stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to end up dead,” Theo snaps and turns around to walk away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s part of the reason, but the main reason he wants to end the war is to keep Liam safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>